


All I Want For Christmas

by yesimgay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimgay/pseuds/yesimgay
Summary: A grossly fluffy catradora christmas fic to warm your gay hearts this season





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> they are gfs in this because happy...enjoy! merry christmas!

It was December in Brightmoon, and the air was crisp and frigid, indicating that everybody’s cherished and beloved holiday was just around the corner. Ah, Christmas. Just the mention of the holiday had such fuzzy and positive connotations. Christmas lights, trees decorated to the nines, sparkly gift wrap and bows. And, Adora’s favourite, the cute little gingerbread cookies and candy canes that seemed to correspond with the holiday season. She enjoyed Christmas and everything it had to offer. The warmth and happiness, bringing people together. She couldn’t see a thing wrong with it. She didn’t understand people who weren't fond of the holidays. She didn’t understand her girlfriend, Catra. 

Catra wasn’t a holiday type of person. Naturally, growing up in the Horde, neither girl had known exactly what Christmas _was_ until they left. Adora eased into the idea right away, thinking that it was so adorably appealing. She wanted to celebrate immediately. Glitter and Bow had filled her in all of the Christmas jargon- the wise men, the mistletoe. Even Santa Claus and his reindeer. However, Adora was pretty disappointed when informed that he was only fictitious. For some reason, the idea of some guy in a big red suit delivering gifts to the little boys and girls around the world was magical. Everything about Christmas seemed magical to her.

Catra, however, didn’t take to the idea so eagerly. She scoffed at the mention of this nonsense. In her mind, Christmas was nothing but a made-up holiday where people come together for absolutely no reason to justify doing stupid, tedious things. She was always more prone to being on the skeptical side of things, and Adora knew this about her. She often needed a nudge to really get into something. Adora had been trying to find a way to open Catra’s heart to the idea of Christmas, and she’d hoped that her big Christmas eve plan would do _just that_.

“Hey, Catra!” Adora waved to her girlfriend, signaling the feline closer. Catra’s ears perked up immediately at the sound of her lovely Adora’s voice, and she turned her head. She followed through with Adora’s request and walked within a closer vicinity to the blonde. 

"What is it, 'Dora?” 

“I want to take you on a date.” 

Catra’s tail swayed back and forth. She quirked a brow. 

“A date? We’ve gone on several. Whats so different this time?” 

“Well,” Adora began, her arms swinging behind her back and a smile growing on her features. “This is a special date. A _Christmas Eve_ date.”

“...A Christmas Eve date.” Catra spoke, her tone dull and fairly unenthused. She placed a hand on her hip, tapping her foot against the ground.  
“I don’t get what the big deal about christmas is. It’s just something people made up, right? What’s so damn special about it?” 

Adora’s smile just grew wider, thinking about all the things she had planned for Catra on Christmas Eve. She wanted to show her that Christmas could be a fun, special time. She had Glimmer and Bow in on this sting operation. The plan was that they were going to decorate Adora’s room with threads of Christmas lights, and create an ambiance like no other when the lights turned off. It would set the mood for the coziest date ever, and Adora knew that once Catra saw all of the lights she’d be flabbergasted. Adora had also purchased two huge ugly sweaters for them to wear, and - best of all - they were _matching_ ones. She had it all mapped out. She’d have hot chocolate ready for them in her room. She’d give Catra her sweater, leading Catra to her room with a blindfold. They’d spend the evening snuggling on the bed and listening to Christmas music. It was going to be _so_ romantic. 

“It’s something that people do here, Catra. It’s, like, a ritual every year around this time to get into big comfy sweaters, drink hot chocolate and give people gifts and stuff. It’s cute! Don’t be so grumpy.”

“Hot chocolate?” Catra brought her index finger and thumb to her chin, rubbing it slowly. “What’s a “hot chocolate”? 

Adora snorted at her girlfriend’s obliviousness. “It’s a drink. It tastes like chocolate, but its warm and soothing on your throat.”

Catra nodded to indicate that she understood, but didn’t seem to quite get it. She shrugged her shoulders. “Well, alright, if you say so. Sounds a little odd.”

“It’s okay, I’ll get you to try it sometime real soon.” Adora nodded to her, lifting a finger and booping Catra’s nose playfully, holding it there. The feline blinked, looking down at her finger.

“I’ve got special stuff planned for our date tomorrow~” Adora said, her voice laced with excitement. She brought her finger down to Catra’s chin and began scratching it attentively. The feline began purring immediately, leaning into her touch. Catra loved it when Adora scratched her chin or behind her ears- so much, in fact, that she didn’t even respond to what Adora had said. She was too busy being lost in the sensations, purrs erupting from her. Being a cat was like that. 

The blonde started laughing, cupping Catra’s face and stepping closer to her, pressing her lips to Catra’s nose, kissing it gently. 

“You’re gonna love it.”

~

It was the big day. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits today, mainly because it was Christmas Eve, and the magic of Christmas Eve was something indescribable. At least, for most people, excluding Adora’s crabby girlfriend.

Adora was hiding away in her room with Bow and Glimmer, setting up the necessary decorations to make this night a memorable one. Glimmer and Bow had strings of lights that ran a mile long, and they were hung up all around the room in different areas. They began at the corner of the room, and stretched out along the crevice between the roof and the wall, drooping down and covering the perimeter of the room. Some strings of lights hung lower, and some higher, giving off a beautifully decorated and christmasy aura. Adora was _ecstatic_. The room was coming along beautifully, and she really appreciated the help from her friends. 

“Guys, I can’t thank you again for helping me set this up.”

“Oh, no problem, Adora!” Glimmer assured her friend. "It's Christmas time. You and your lady friend need a special place to spend Christmas Eve, and me and Bow are on it."

Bow flashed a pearly white smile as confirmation. "Of course. I really think she's gonna like it."

Glimmer was setting up the last of the lights, and Adora really saw the place coming together. Bow was working with Adora to cover the bed in fluffy pillows, to assist the room in achieving optimum comfort levels. It took some effort to get the room looking like it did, but it looked great. Bow and Glimmer didn’t mind helping out. In fact, it was fun. The best friend squad enjoyed spending time together no matter what. Bow and Glimmer loved Adora dearly and wanted her happy, and they'd do anything to help her achieve that.

“Done!” Glimmer exclaimed, twirling her body and spinning towards her friends, stopping once she arrived next to them. “I love it! It looks so beautiful. Don’tcha think, Adora?” 

Adora’s smiled stretched ear to ear. “It’s so lovely. You guys did an amazing job.”

Glimmer was elated to please Adora. Bow had a permanent smile on his face, too. He set up the last of the pillows and stood back to admire his pillow placing craftsmanship. 

“Yeah. That’s perfect. She’s gonna love it.” Bow nodded to Adora, giving her a thumbs up. Adora returned the hand gesture, and then placed her hands on her hips, admiring the room around them. 

“Oh!” Bow's face lit up, as if he'd remembered something. "Here are those Christmas CDs I said I’d lend you. Take them all and figure out which ones best to put on.”  
Bow wandered over to the dresser and gathered his music, handing Adora a plethora of CDs in their cases. Adora took them and looked through them, reading the backs of all of them. There were so many songs to choose from. So many different versions of the same songs, too. How would she ever choose the perfect one to play for Catra? She wanted to pick out the perfect song. 

"Hmm..man." Adora mumbled beneath her breath as her eyes wandered the lists of songs. She bit her bottom lip in thought.

“Hey, if I could make a suggestion,” Bow wiggled closer to Adora, picking out one of the CDs and turning it over to point to a specific song listed. He tapped the plastic casing, giving Adora a look of certainty. “This one. Go with this one.”

Adora read the title of the song, and instantly knew it'd be perfect. She looked at Bow, her eyes glistening with excitement. Nodding quickly, she accepted his suggestion. “That’s perfect! Bow, you’re a genius.”

“It's just the best romantic Christmas song around - but, thank-you, I know.” Bow jokingly agreed with her, bowing once to accept the gracious compliment. 

Glimmer was in the corner of the room rummaging around, and was absent to the conversation for a length of time. She seemed to be looking for something in particular. 

“Agh, I know I put it somewhere.” Glimmer mumbled to herself. Grunts of frustration could be heard from the other side of the room. Bow and Adora looked over to her, and both quirked a brow in unison. 

“What’re you looking for, Glimmer?” Adora questioned, walking closer to her pink-haired friend. "You seem pretty stressed about it."

"It was sooo cute. I need it." Glimmer sifted through a few more items before she gasped, locating what she was looking for. She held it up to Adora. 

“Well,” She began, flashing Adora a big red bow and waving it around. “I love your sweater, don’t get me wrong. But it needs something more. A matching red bow should do the trick. I know its a small detail, but it'll look good, trust me. C’mere.”

Glimmer walked behind Adora and leaned up on her tippy toes, taking ahold of her ponytail gently. She situated the bow near the band, clipping it in. Grabbing Adora’s shoulders, she turned the blonde around to face her again. She eyed Adora for a while in thought before nodding, approving of Adora's new look. 

“Yeah. That’s perfect! You look like a present!” Glimmer clapped her hands together with excitement, pointing to the mirror. “Go see!”

Adora wandered over to the mirror and stared back at her reflection. The big red bow complimented the sweater nicely, and was a wonderful little touch to the outfit. A little fancier and louder than she was used to, but it was nice nonetheless. She did kind of look like a present. 

“Merry Christmas to Catra, huh?” Bow approached Glimmer and nudged her shoulder, and they both snickered, feeding off of each other's laughter. Adora turned around and rolled her eyes, her cheeks warm. What was friendship without a little teasing?

“No, Seriously. You look great. Catra’s gonna think so, too.” Bow assured the blonde, and Glimmer nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks, guys. Really. For everything. You’re the best friends a girl could ever ask for.” Adora thanked them both, opening her arms and pulling her friends into a bear hug. Bow and Glimmer immediately returned the hug, snuggling into the blonde.

“That’s what friends do! Best friend squad!” Bow beamed, a hearty laugh following his words. “Now, c’mon, everything is almost ready. It's hot chocolate time."

~

Everything was set up, and it was time to surprise Catra. The anticipation Adora felt nearly had her shaking. She wanted this to be perfect. With a blindfold in hand, she went to seek out Catra’s whereabouts.

Adora eventually located Catra in the hallway. She couldn't tell what she was doing, but she didn't seem too preoccupied. Adora decided to sneak up on her. She approached her girlfriend from behind, cupping her hands in front of her face to cover her eyes. The feline was alerted of somebody’s presence right away, taking a defensive stance.

“Who’s that?? Show yourself!” Catra hissed, her head swishing from side to side. Adora started laughing, before wrapping the blindfold around the feline’s forehead and tying it at the back.

“Adora? Is that you?" Catra questioned, still not entirely sure what was going on. "What the hell? Am i being kidnapped?” 

Catra was met with darkness, the fabric covering her eyes, only adding to her confusion.

“Yes it’s me, stupid. It’s time for our Christmas date.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. The Christmas date. Why are you putting a blindfold on me, though?” 

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon.” Adora assured her girlfriend, grabbing her hand and leading the way to her room. Catra followed behind cluelessly, her ears roaming to try and locate their surroundings, since her vision was now compromised. Where was Adora taking her? 

Adora approached her room, releasing Catra’s hand. She bent down to retrieve Catra’s sweater, which was neatly placed in a box outside her door. Thanks, Glimmer.

“Alright, put this on.” Adora ordered the feline, placing the bunched up sweater into Catra's hands. Catra furrowed her brows, although it couldn’t be seen through the blindfold.

“What... the hell is this.” Catra slid the sweater through her hands, rubbing her palms over it to try and guess what it was. She felt nothing but a soft and somewhat scratchy material. Whatever it was, it was pretty big, too.

“C’mon.” Adora insisted, assisting Catra in putting on the sweater. She slid it over her head and Catra wiggled her head out of the neck, and her arms followed suit through the arm holes. It felt...weird. 

“Adora, whatever this is, it’s _way_ too big for me.”

Adora just giggled, taking Catra’s hand again. “It’s supposed to be like that, dum dum. Follow me.” 

Adora opened up the door to her room and guided Catra inside, shutting the door behind them. The lights were already off and the fairy lights were illuminating the room, giving them optimum sight through its multicolored luminescence. The hot chocolate was sitting on a table beside the bed, freshly made and simmering down. A candle was lit beside the mugs, and a CD player was set up on the floor.

Adora stepped behind Catra, untying the blindfold and slipping it off. Catra opened her eyes to see lights of every color dangling from the ceiling, beautifully arranged in a way that was quite breathtaking. She stared in awe, her mouth agape. They were hung up in such a complex and beautiful manner. The ambiance of the entire room was comforting, warm and relaxing. Catra’s eyes wandered the room, and they stopped at the bed. It was littered with pillows of all sorts, and beside it lay a small table with some kind of beverage.

“What.. is all of this? Did you do all of this by yourself?” Catra asked, turning her head to Adora, bewilderment on her face. Adora just smiled back at her, playing with one of her loose baby hairs and twirling it around her index finger.

“Not entirely. Bow and Glimmer helped out with the lights and stuff. Most of it was me, though.”

Catra’s eyes lowered to Adora’s outfit - she was wearing a big, frumpy red sweater with an image of a cat on it. The text read “Meowy Christmas”. That was fucking _cheesy_. Her hair was pulled back into its usual style, but was complimented with a big red bow. Catra glanced down to her own sweater - she couldn’t get a good look at it, so she wandered over to the full length mirror in Adora’s room to size herself up. Her sweater was just like Adora’s, except it was green. It was particularly big on her, though, since her body type differed from Adora’s slightly. It hung off of her small frame and the sleeves were so big that they spilled out over her hands. It was the tackiest thing that Catra had _ever_ seen. She turned back to Adora with her brow quirked. 

“Well?” Adora beamed, wandering over to Catra and standing in front of the mirror beside her. “Look! We’re matching! Meowy Christmas! Get it?”

Catra’s expression was blank for a moment - the idea of this was so corny and so unbelievably stupid. Yet... Adora had gone about it so adorably. Matching sweaters? It was so sweet, and although Catra wasn’t usually one to express her emotions fluently, it touched her heart that Adora would do all of this for her. Even if the cornyness of the entire thing was almost nauseating. Not to mention, the blonde looked enchanting in that sweater. It fit her nicely and she looked very snug in it. Catra didn’t like how the sweater looked on herself, but she liked how it looked on Adora. Finally, Catra gave a snort, her lips curling into a smile.

“Adora, you are so stupid.”

Adora wrapped her arms around the felines neck from behind and nuzzled into her, pecking her cheek. She expected this kind of reaction from Catra - not overly enthusiastic, but she knew Catra and how she expressed love and appreciation, so it didn’t bother her.

“You look so cute.” Adora rested her chin on Catra’s shoulder, looking at their reflection in the mirror as her arms slid down and wrapped around Catra’s waist. 

“Tch. I don’t look cute, I look ridiculous. Be real, Adora.” Catra sneered, admiring Adora’s reflection in the mirror instead of focusing on her own.

“No, no, you look adorable!” Adora insisted. “That’s exactly why I got these sweaters. I knew you’d look _super_ cute. Plus, I wanted us to match. They’re also super cozy, perfect for a cozy date.”

“I won’t lie, it is warm and cozy. A little scratchy, though.” 

“Oh, stop complaining. You’re such a negative nancy.” 

Catra's lips were drawn into a thin line. “My name isn’t Nancy. It's Catra.”

Adora started laughing, rolling her eyes at Catra’s snarky demeanor. Stepping back and tugging on the sleeve of Catra’s sweater, she lead her to the bed. She took up a blanket and held onto it, gesturing for Catra to sit down. Catra abided by her wishes and crawled onto the bed, sitting down in the sea of pillows Adora had set up.

“Is it comfy?” Adora asked, wandering over to the other side of the bed and joining Catra, sitting beside her. Catra simply nodded. Adora wrapped the blanket around Catra’s shoulders, wiggling herself underneath it as well, so that they were sharing the blanket. She scooted closer to Catra and gave her another peck on the cheek. Catra’s cheeks warmed and her ear twitched. She began eyeing the room again - the atmosphere was extremely relaxing. She felt at peace, especially with Adora beside her. The room was gorgeous, but in all honesty, she was mostly focused on the pretty blonde sitting next to her.

“That bow in your hair,” Catra spoke, her voice soft, as not to ruin the tenderness of the moment. “It’s really cute.”

“You think?” Adora grinned, tilting her head. “I thought it kinda went with the outfit. Well, Glimmer did, anyways. She suggested it.”

“It looks nice.” Catra nodded to her, a little uneasy when it came to expressing super mushy emotions. She always was. She felt the need to tell Adora how cute she looked, though, because she _was_ super cute.

“Thank-you!” Adora said, a big smile still plastered on her face. Whenever she got a compliment from Catra, it was real and sincere, and she liked hearing them. Adora brought her hand up to scratch Catra’s chin, immediately drawing a purr from the feline. Catra leaned into her touch and closed her eyes, her entire body relaxing. Adora’s hand traveled upwards to her ears, where she began scratching behind them and rubbing them. That was Catra’s favorite. Her purring got louder, and Adora could almost feel the vibrations and the rumbling from her purrs. Adora just laughed, watching Catra sink into her touch. 

“Feel good?”

_Prrrrrrrrrrrr._

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Catra opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend, although they were half-lidded due to basking in the sensations of totally amazing ear scritches. Adora leaned in to kiss Catra’s nose, and then her cheeks, along where her freckles peppered her skin. She took her hand down, and Catra opened her eyes fully again, watching the blonde giggle. She loved making Catra melt like that. Catra squinted her eyes at her, cheeks warming to a tender red. 

“Here, I want you to try this.” Adora leaned over to retrieve one of the mugs from the table, holding it out to Catra. “It should be cooled down enough to drink by now. I think you’re gonna like it.”

Catra tilted her head, looking at the mug that Adora was holding out. She went to grab it, but realized her sleeves prevented her from doing so. “Agh, hold on.” 

Catra slipped her sleeves up her arms to expose her hands, taking the mug carefully. She stared into the contents of it, a little skeptical to drink it at first.

“What _is_ it?” She questioned Adora, watching as the blonde retrieved the other mug from the table for herself.

“It’s hot chocolate. I told you I’d get you to try it sometime.” Adora cupped her mug with two hands, lifting it to her mouth and taking a sip. It was soothing on her throat. Delicious, too. “Mmmm. So good.”

Catra watched, repeating after Adora. She slowly lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip - it was warm, but not scalding hot. She smacked her lips together as the taste hit her tongue, trying to decipher whether or not she liked it. She took another experimental sip, licking her lips.

“Well? Is it good?” Adora asked, hoping for a positive response.

“It is good...like, really good.” Catra responded, before taking another sip of her beverage, obviously enjoying it. She'd been introduced to the wonderful world of chocolatey drinks.

“I knew you’d like it. It’s like chocolate. Some people put little marshmallows on top, or whip cream. You can do all kinds of stuff with hot chocolate.”

Catra’s eyes wandered Adora’s features as she spoke. 

“Or you could just, like, drink it. Why all the extra shit? You people are weird with your Christmas shenanigans.” Catra rolled her eyes, taking gradual sips from her mug. Adora smirked. Catra’s pessimism was almost endearing, in the strangest way. 

”Well,” Adora tilted her head down to rest her cheek on Catra’s shoulder. “I like the extra shit. I wish you’d open your heart to Christmas a little more.”

”Hmm. I mean, it isn’t terrible, but I still don’t _get_ it.”

”You don’t have to.” Adora turned her head to look up at Catra, grinning. “It’s just fun.”

Catra stared back at the blonde looking up at her. Her bright blue eyes were full of delight. This holiday really did make her happy. Perhaps Catra could stop being so cynical about everything. Then again, it was just kind of her personality. She found herself getting completely lost in Adora’s eyes - which was a fairly common occurrence for her.

”Ugh.” Catra scoffed, looking away from the blonde, bringing the mug up to her lips again. 

”What? What is it?” 

”Ugh, you’re so...cute. It's fucking sickening. Stop it."

It was Adora's turn to blush now. She snickered at Catra's compliments and the way she chose to deliver them.

”Awww, Catra. You’re the cutie here.” Adora said, lifting her hand to pinch Catra’s cheek lovingly, but Catra swatted her hand away immediately. 

”Aghhh.” Catra groaned, sticking her tongue out. Adora knew it wasn’t a genuine groan. Just Catra being Catra. 

“Now, you grumpy little gremlin,” Adora got up from the bed again, placing her mug on the table. “I have something to say, but I need to say it with a song.”  
She knelt down, getting the CDs ready to put in the CD player. She sifted through them until she found the one she wanted. Catra furrowed her brows, a little confused, but she watched Adora work.

“What’s this? What are you putting on?” Catra asked her, bringing her knees up to her chest and fixing the blanket sliding off her shoulders. She snuggled into it, cupping her hands around the mug filled with hot chocolate. Adora placed the CD into the CD player, skipping through the songs until she got to the one she wanted. She sat on the bed again, but this time she turned her body to face Catra. The music slowly began to play, the instrumental starting off slow and soft. 

“Have you ever heard any christmas songs?” Adora asked, to which Catra shook her head. Adora’s smile widened.

“I heard this one and I thought of you.”

Adora kept eye contact with Catra as the song started up. She took a deep breath and began to sing along to the lyrics. 

“ _I don’t want a lot for christmas..._

_There is just one thing I need..._

_I don’t care about the presents..._

_Underneath the Christmas tree...”_

Catra stared at her, eyes wide. Wow, Adora’s voice was stunning. She knew that Adora could sing, but hearing it always shocked her. She stared at the blonde singing to her, listening to the lyrics of the song.  
_  
“I just want you for my own..._

_More than you could ever know..._

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for christmas...”_

Adora paused, bringing her finger up to tap Catra’s nose lovingly, looking at her with compassionate eyes.

_”...Is youuuuuuu.”_

Catra’s face immediately changed color, burning a deep red. Her ears wiggled with surprise. She stared at Adora, watching the blonde gaze back at her. 

“Wh- Adora! You are the cheesiest fucking person I’ve ever fucking met!” Catra pushed her girlfriends shoulder playfully with a snort, trying to hide her embarrassment. She wasn’t doing a great job, though, since Adora could tell she was embarrassed just by the color of her face. Adora giggled, knowing she’d draw this kind of reaction out of Catra. She bounced back from the push and leaned in closer, pointing up. 

“Hey. Look up for a second."

Catra’s eyes slowly made their way to the canopy above them. She didn’t see much, except for what looked like a collection of little leaves with a few tiny white bulbs.

“Y’know what that is?” Adora asked, her eyes traveling back to Catra and fixing on her. The blondes voice was incredibly soft. 

“Uhh.. no,” Catra shook her head. 

“It’s mistletoe. When two people are under the mistletoe, it means they have to kiss. It’s tradition.” Adora lifted Catra’s chin with her index finger, her lips curling into a grin.

“I- did you put that there on purpose?” 

“Whaddaya think, stupid?” Adora giggled, inching closer to Catra’s lips. “Means you gotta kiss me now.” 

Catra’s face was beet red, but she was so entranced by the entire moment that she couldn’t find something snarky to say like she usually would. In fact, she couldn’t find anything to say. Her eyes lidded slowly, and she found herself leaning closer and closer until her lips finally met Adora’s.

Pressing her lips to Catra’s, Adora cupped her girlfriends face and softly ran her thumb over her cheek. Catra’s eyes fluttered and closed, reveling in the kiss. Adora’s lips were soft, as they always were, but something about this moment was particularly special. The music playing in the background made the moment _perfect_ \- as did the entire scenery of the room. The sweaters, the hot chocolate, everything. The time and effort that Adora put into this. Catra’s heart skipped. Things like this assured her that Adora really, really cared about her. Maybe, just maybe, she finally felt that Christmas warmth that everyone always spoke of. 

Adora pulled away, but remained close to Catra’s face. Catra opened her eyes slowly, looking at her girlfriend.

“Do you like Christmas yeeeet~?” Adora questioned Catra, nuzzling the tip of her nose against the brunettes. Catra blinked, feeling particularly fuzzy and warm inside. Despite this, she scoffed, and a sneer followed.

“I don’t know. Kiss me again and I might.” 

Adora leaned in to kiss Catra again, and the feline melted into the kiss just like the first time. She purred softly against Adora’s lips. Adora pulled away, but in order to smother Catra’s face with kisses. Her forehead, her nose, and her cheeks were soon covered with loving smooches. Catra laughed, a red hue still lingering on her cheeks.

"Ah, hey! Damn, I said _a_ kiss, not a mountain of kisses."

“Now?” Adora simply asked again, gazing at Catra.

Catra's eyes couldn't stop exploring the blondes pretty face. She huffed, eventually admitting defeat. “Okay, yea. I like Christmas now. Especially if this is what it entails.” 

Catra felt Adora’s fingers slip into the spaces between her own, and the blonde gripped her hand tightly. The mug was still in Catra’s other hand, but it was nearly empty by now. She set it down on the ground so that her other hand was free. She held Adora's other hand with the same tightness.

"Haha, y'know, Bow and Glimmer said that I was kind of your Christmas gift. 'Cause of the bow and all." Adora laughed, but it was a softer laugh, and a little on the shy side. She averted her eyes to look to the side. Catra's eyes wandered to the bow, and then back to Adora's face.

"They're right. You are a gift, and I am a _very_ lucky girl." Catra released one of her hands to hold up Adora's chin, pecking her on the lips tenderly. Adora's cheeks lit up. The sincerity in Catra's voice made her shudder with different feelings. Adora got closer to Catra and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, nuzzling her face into the crook of the felines neck, hugging her awfully tight. 

"Stoooop." Adora muttered, but a giggle followed suit. She fell victim to Catra's warmth, and she found herself physically unable to let her go. She began nuzzling her cheek against Catra's collarbone, giving her neck gentle kisses, one after another. Catra hummed, really enjoying all the affection she was getting. She may have been tough to break, but Adora had a way of getting to her. She gave into the mushyness of it all, her arms situated around Adora's waist. Adora ran her fingers through the felines messy mane, lifting her head up in order to kiss Catra's cheek again. 

"You're such a sap, Adora." Catra teased, but knew very well that she didn't want Adora to stop. Ever.

"Hush. You loooove it." 

"Maybe."

The room was warm, and both Adora and Catra were as comfortable as they could possibly be. They remained snuggling in their tacky sweaters, the lights shining and the lone candle flickering. The CD was still playing, but it was on a different song now. Walking In A Winter Wonderland. Another classic that was quite high on the cheesiness charts. Everything had come together perfectly to form a perfect Christmas Eve.

"Catra.." Adora sighed, but it was an obvious sigh of contentment. "I love you. Merry Christmas, baby."

Catra pressed her lips to Adora's forehead. She was purring again, but that was expected - she felt amazing with Adora cradled in her arms.

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas, 'Dora. We'd better do this next year, too. I think I like Christmas now."

Adora grinned. Her plan worked, and she was triumphant. Everything had fallen in place. "Duh. Although... every day is like Christmas when I'm with you."

"Ughhhhh, cheeeeeeeeeesy." Catra groaned loudly. "Gaaay."

"Oh, definitely."

Both of the girls laughed, feeling safe and happy in each other's arms. The two spent the rest of the night nestled into each other beneath the Christmas lights. They were so comfortable, in fact, that they fell asleep in no time. Snuggled into each other without a care in the world. Content as ever.


End file.
